


Snowball Fight

by Dovikkare



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovikkare/pseuds/Dovikkare
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Snowball Fight

I need at least ten words to be able to post this so here.


End file.
